The Lonely And The Lost
by donnalovesTVD4eva
Summary: Klaus has killed Elena and now Damon, Bonnie and Stefan want revenge! They look for Klaus for 100 years and finally kill him! 100 years later, surprise, SURPISE! Elena is a vampire. Is better than it looks! Promise!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Klaus has killed Elena and now Damon, Bonnie and Stefan want revenge! They look for Klaus for 100 years and finally kill him! 100 years later, surprise, SURPISE! Elena is a vampire. **

**I wanted to give a thanks to my Beta, she has done a lot to help me out and I appreciate and respect her for that. She's a wee star. Thank you so much amygerrard. You are the best Beta ever!**

**Grief Stricken**

**Elena's P.O.V**

I could feel myself teetering on the brink of death. Klaus was draining me; I was becoming paler and paler as the seconds ticked by and I could feel the beat of my heart slow to a sluggish rhythm. He was stealing my blood, but not only that, he was stealing my life.

"I'm sorry, lovely, but it's the only way. Not that I care whether you live or die," his voice purred into my ear as he tilted my head towards him.

Klaus dropped his hold on my neck and I slumped forward in the chair as he stalked around for about five minutes, preparing to leave. He eventually walked over to me and tapped his fingers against my cheeks for a response and to check if I was dead. I wasn't, not yet. I could feel myself falling into the darkness, my consciousness hanging on by a thread. Half of me wanted to give in and surrender to the encompassing abyss but the other half wanted to keep fighting. So, that's what I did.

I fought with all that I could but I could tell that this was it, this was my end. It was dark, everywhere around me was dark and lonely.

**Damon's P.O.V**

I couldn't believe it. Alaric's life was tied to Elena's. What the hell was I supposed to do? If I killed Alaric then that meant that Elena had to die, too. No, there had to be another way! Then, I thought about the exact words I had said to Elena at a time that seemed so long ago.

'_I will always choose you.' _

I had to think of a way to save Elena but kill Alaric. I would obviously miss my best drinking buddy; he had been my first real friend, the first person to accept me for who I was. I had two choices. I could either kill Alaric and, in turn, kill my one true love or I could keep her alive and die in the process. But, if I died then I couldn't protect her for the rest of her life, however long that may be.

I felt as my fist retreated and then struck through the air with force as I threw a punch at Alaric and he fell down against the lockers. The other vampire attempted to pick himself back up but, after a few tries, found that he couldn't. He looked like he didn't have the strength to, which was strange; he was a vampire now and should have been able to take a lot more than one punch. I watched as he became paler and, at that moment, I knew that he was dying. That meant... _Elena._

Stefan was shocked but hadn't figured out what was happening yet.

"Damon, Stefan, you have to save Elena. She's dying, I can feel it. Go save her!" Alaric growled. I was the first to perk up and I used my vampire speed to get to Klaus' mansion quickly. He was the only person I could think of that would want to hurt her. I ran into the house, listening for any sounds that would suggest she was here but all was silent. I stalked slowly towards the room Rebekah had held me captive in but, as I reached the open doorway, I froze.

The room barely registered in my brain, all I could see was Elena's lifeless body. My feet moved subconsciously as I staggered towards her and fell to my knees in front of her. My fingers fumbled along her throat as I checked for her pulse. It was too late, she was dead. My love. I untied her restraints quickly and pulled her down from the chair until she was seated in my lap and I held her in my arms. It was at that second that Stefan flew into the room. His green eyes sparkled with emotion as he saw me clutching her body against my chest. He knew as soon as he had stepped into the room; she was dead. But I still couldn't believe it. I was still waiting for the moment her eyelids would flicker and she would reveal those gorgeous doe eyes of hers that I loved so much.

I looked down at Elena's unmoving form, silently begging her to wake up. When she didn't, I could feel the anger course through me. I slowly lowered her onto the floor, being careful not to knock her head against the hard ground as I got up. I don't remember making the conscious decision to do it, but the next thing I knew, my fist had punched through the plaster of the wall.

I destroyed the whole mansion; anything that could break, did. Stefan watched me sympathetically as he followed behind my trail of destruction silently.

The tears continued to run down my face but I did nothing to stop them. When my anger stilled, I sped back to her, pulling her into my warm embrace. My fingers threaded through her chocolate brown tresses as I slowly rocked us both back and forth. I could hear Stefan's voice in the background as he spoke into the phone but the words didn't register. He was speaking to Jeremy, I predicted. As soon as Stefan hung up, he made his way warily towards me.

"Damon we need to go. I phoned Jeremy and the hospital, they are going to pick up the body. We need to leave. Jeremy will come over and be with the body." I lost it as soon as Stefan said the one word I hated._Body._

"She's not just a body, Stefan! She's_Elena_!" I didn't see it coming but, before I could stop it, his hands clutched my neck and I felt myself fade into darkness.

**Jeremy's P.O.V**

My sister was gone. She was gone forever. Which meant that Alaric was gone, too. It was official, I concluded, I had no one; no one to look after me. I drove to Klaus' mansion and saw Elena's body lying there, motionless. I could feel the tears streaming down my cheeks, leaving wet, continuous trails down my face as my throat tightened. Every member of my family I loved was dead. I was alone, forever.

"Hello, is anybody here?" the morticians called out warily as they entered the large doors of the mansion.

"Yeah," I cleared my throat when I realised my voice was only a mere whisper. "She's in here," I shouted.

"Could you tell me what happened?" a man asked, clapping his hand onto my shoulder. I turned at his voice, freezing in place at the sight of his uniform. The police were here now. Great, just great!

"Um, I don't know what happened. I just came here to find my sister and I found her like this," I shuddered. The policeman nodded, patting my shoulder as he gave me a sympathetic look.

"I'm sorry for your loss, sir," he murmured softly.

I watched them take my sister away in the ambulance as I pulled out my phone and called Caroline first. Luckily, she was with Bonnie so I didn't have to explain everything twice. I told her all that had happened and after she said that she was sorry I had lost my last family member, I muttered my condolences. I hung up quickly as I felt the tears return. I drove back to the house, my hands trembling against the wheel. I entered the my family home slowly but I had never felt the house that empty before. I trudged up the stairs and directed myself into Elena's bedroom. I smiled softly at the sight of all her things before I lay on her bed and cried myself to sleep.

**Caroline's P.O.V**

"Jeremy, calm down. Now, say it more slowly. Stop blubbering, I can't hear you and I'm a vampire!" Bonnie gave me a questioning glance but I shrugged her off with a wave of my hand. "Elena's what? Oh my God! Jeremy are you okay? I can't believe this! No, don't phone her, she's here with me. I'll tell her and everyone else for you. We're here for you, Jeremy, all of us. I'm sorry for your loss, Jeremy. Thank you." I hung up and burst into tears.

"Caroline, what's wrong? What happened?" Bonnie hugged me tightly as my body shook in her arms.

"She's dead! Elena's dead!" I sobbed into Bonnie's shoulder. I heard her swift intake of breath before her soft cries joined mine. She clutched me tightly as we mourned the loss of our best friend since childhood. We sat like that for a long time until a thought popped up in my head.

"Oh my God!" I sniffled as I pulled away from her.

"What?" Bonnie asked, a small frown forming on her forehead.

"Damon! Oh God!" Bonnie looked at me confusedly. "What are we going to do about Damon? He loved her more than Stefan ever did so, don't even defend Stefan! We both know that it's true." My head fell into my hands as I reclined against the headboard.

"I wasn't going to defend Stefan. I know that Damon loves Elena more than anyone ever could. I realised that a long time ago. No one else knows what I'm about to tell you." I nodded, gently encouraging her to continue. "I have been trying out some spells to steer Elena to Damon. It didn't work though. She was too strong. She kept on fighting. Like, always fighting at the worst times and that is how we will always remember her. Fighting for her life and fighting for her love. Always fighting." We chuckled together tearfully.

"She was one tough bitch! She even slapped the big, bad Damon Salvatore." I smiled sadly at Bonnie; Elena was always going to be in our memory. Especially mine. I was going to remember her for eternity.

**Bonnie's P.O.V**

I got out of the car and opened the door to my house. My dad was away for the weekend and, for that, I was thankful. I locked the door behind me and sank to the floor in tears. I was pretty sure everyone in town would be crying after hearing about Elena's tragic death. I still couldn't believe it. Elena was dead. My best friend since nursery was dead. Once I had calmed down, I pulled out my phone and called Damon. He would be worse than anyone else right now, she concluded. No one knew what had transpired between Damon and I five months ago; we had let bygones be bygones and reached an understanding. We had had to hide our new-found alliance though; we could not risk anyone finding out our hidden agendas! Especially Elena, at the time, because she would surely know that something was going on.

"Hello," he answered groggily.

"Hey, Damon, how are you doing? You know, with Elena..."

"So, so. I miss her," Damon murmured. "How are you doing with all of this?" Damon had been crying, she surmised, you didn't have to be able to hear or see him to know that he had.

"I'm doing all right. It's hard at times but I'm going to ignore the pain for now. I have to be there for Jeremy. Damon, I have something to tell you." I bit my lip, feeling nervous.

"What?" he questioned warily.

"I think I've found a way to kill Klaus."

...

"That might just work. Great idea, Bonnie," Damon praised.

I smiled and hung up. I typed in Jeremy's number and hit the call button, listening to the dull ring of the dial tone. I proceeded to call him five times but he wasn't answering. I quickly grabbed my keys and drove to the Gilbert house to make sure that Jeremy was all right.

I turned the doorknob of the Gilbert residence, relieved to find that it wasn't locked and walked into the house. I found myself entering his room and I froze. He wasn't there. I walked back out, noticing that Elena's door was open slightly. I pushed the door open slowly and saw Jeremy sleeping on Elena's bed. He looked exhausted. It broke my heart seeing him like that. I walked over to him and stroked his cheek lightly, trying not to wake him up.

"We will get our revenge, Jeremy, don't worry," I whispered, kissing his cheek softly. I straightened up and walked out of the house. As I stepped into my car, I knew exactly where I was heading next; the boarding house.

**Damon's P.O.V**

"Stefan!" I shouted from the parlour. I heard Stefan start at my shout and soon, he left the sanctuary of his bedroom and joined me in the parlour.

"What's up?" he asked, crossing his arms across his chest. He had his brooding forehead on today, like every other day, but today, it seemed even more furrowed.

"Bitchy witch is coming over. She might have found a way to kill Klaus. We can get our revenge!" Stefan's green eyes lit up at the mention of revenge but I didn't think it was because of the revenge for killing Elena.

"Revenge is sweet," Bonnie muttered as she walked in smiling, though her eyes still held her sadness. "So, how have you both been?"

Stefan shrugged whilst a tear fell out of my eye. I swiped it away quickly. I allowed myself just one, there would be plenty more later on.

"So, explain. How we are going to do this?" Stefan asked earnestly.

"First, we need to find Klaus, of course. That is going to take a long while since we have no leads. I will need to slow down my ageing and once we find him, we make him weak. He will not be able to do anything. He won't move. Won't speak, won't even twitch an eyelid. Then, I will need the blood of Elena's soulmate." Stefan moved forwards whilst I looked down at my feet. "Damon."

I looked up at Bonnie in shock and confusion. "You're kidding me right?" Bonnie shook her head. I'm her soulmate, she's my soulmate, I thought. My dead soulmate. "So, what are we doing with my blood?"

"I will make Klaus feel the pain that Elena felt when she was dying and he will feel the grief that you felt when she was dying and when she died. I can make it start and stop like the flick of a switch. It will drive him crazy to the point were he admits that he wants to die and then, we kill him." I smirked at the idea of Klaus in pain. I had to hand it to her, Bonnie had come up with a great plan.

"Good idea, judgey. For once, we're on the same page." I smiled sadly at her. I missed Elena. I missed her and everything about her. My throat closed over just thinking about her and soon, I had to shake her from my thoughts so that I could breathe easily.

"I think we should plan her funeral. I don't think Damon or Jeremy can handle it," Bonnie whispered to Stefan. They both nodded to each other, thinking that I hadn't heard their plans.

"Do you want to plan it all out tonight?" Stefan questioned. "It will be easy to get everything together, you know, because Damon and I have unlimited funds. We'll pay for everything."

Bonnie nodded sadly. They went off upstairs to Stefan's room to talk about Elena's funeral. I couldn't wait until Klaus died but, if he did in fact die then I would have no other reason to stay alive.

I sped out of the boarding house, hoping to find a snack and a distraction from my morbid thoughts.

2 Days Later.

Today was the day of her funeral. It had been going smoothly until Bonnie had suddenly started screaming. Stefan had moved quickly and gotten her away and soon after her outburst, everyone looked back to Elena's grave. There were a lot of people who had turned up at the funeral. Everyone had loved Elena, it was impossible not to. I could feel the tears burning my cerulean eyes so, I looked down to try and hide my face from the other townspeople. I didn't want anyone to see me like this.

The funeral passed by slowly. Everyone was leaving now. I was staying behind, though, to spend some alone time with her. I sat by her grave for hours until I finally decided to go home and drink until I couldn't any more.

**Elena's P.O.V **

_Meanwhile..._

When Damon had run out of the graveyard, the inside of Elena's grave was stirring.

Elena's body was still lifeless but after a minute there was a gasping sound and that was when Elena's eyes opened wide trying to think what had happened and where she was. She didn't know she was in her grave..


	2. Rememberance

**A/N:** Ok before I go on another holiday I decided to update before I left , special thanks to my Beta Amy. This took about forever to write as I kept on having a bit of a writers block which was infuriating. The Italics are flashbacks. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** No Copyright Infringement Intended. The only characters I own are Marissa, Celia, Avia and Shaun. The others belong to The creators of The Vampire Diaries.

**Remembrance**

**Elena's P.O.V**

**100 Years Later**

Throughout the years that I had been undead, I had done nothing but drink, gamble, have sex, kill and pass out. I turned everything off until I had started another High School. I didn't want to feel, back then. I had had my heart ripped apart too many times. I would not let it happen again. If I ever ran into the Salvatore brothers, I would turn and go the other way. I wanted nothing to do with them, after all of these years I was finally free of them. I was not deciding who I should choose. I wasn't fighting with my decision of being with Stefan and the unknown of our future together. I was finally free. But there was someone who I hadn't been able to shake. I just couldn't seem to shake him. Damon Salvatore. I scoffed I would never be able to let go the Salvatore brothers even after everything they have done to mess up my life especially Damon. So I thought before I started the new High School I might as well just feel now.

Throughout all of the years I had known him, I had never seen him act at all like this before. Revengeful, remorseful, upset and angry. It was almost like he had lost the love of his life. It was kind of true, I supposed. He did lose his love. I had been watching over Damon and Stefan for the past hundred years. It was quite interesting watching the brothers try to get over my death. There were times when I wanted to look away whenever I saw Damon letting out his frustration and there were other times when I wanted to reach out to him and make him the happiest man alive.

Over the years, I realised that I had fallen out of love with Stefan and fallen deeply in love with Damon. I noticed that Stefan hadn't reacted much when I had died; he got over it easily. He was back on the blood wagon for a while until he met a girl called Marissa Fernandez. She was Mexican and he fell for her instantly. She was gorgeous, funny, broody when needed, they liked the same things and they shared everything together. They were in love, anyone would be able tell straight away. He was never in love with me, though. We just thought we were in love.

Now Damon, he never got over me. He had had sex since my death, of course. It was worse, though, because after he was done with the nameless woman, he tore her apart. He drank every night, had sex every night, tore bodies apart every night; the same routine over and over again. He was gone, too far gone for even Stefan to reach.

They managed to kill Klaus with the help of Bonnie, of course. She's dead now though, sadly. After everything though, I was scared, too scared to run into his arms. So here I was, sitting in the living room of my apartment on my couch, looking at the white wall which had a picture of me and Damon; the only one of Damon and I. He was out there and here I was, just sitting around with a glass of bourbon feeling like a total idiot.

* * *

_I opened my eyes and looked around at my surroundings. There was no room to move, no air to breathe, it was all closed up. It was damp and muddy and horrid. In that moment, I felt it strike me. Claustrophobia. I had never liked closed spaces. I felt myself losing air, my lungs burning with need. Who would bury someone alive? But, that was it. I wasn't alive. I was dead and Klaus had killed me but he didn't know that Damon gave me blood before I died. He would never find out that I was still running around. I punched the coffin above me and took a deep breathe and dove into the soil. I pulled myself onto the ground and stood up, shaking the dirt from my clothes. Thank God it was dark, seeing as I didn't have anything to protect me from the sun. I had to find somewhere to stay and shelter myself from the sun._

_Somewhere no one would find me. Somewhere no one ever entered or lived in. The old abandoned house. That would do. No one ever went in there, well, no one I knew or had heard of. Oh God, I forgot about this part. My transition. I needed human blood, I could keep myself fed off of blood bags. I ran to the blood bank, managing to go unnoticed and stole some bags. With my contraband, I ran to the old, musty, but still in good condition house. The house would have been gorgeous if it had been all done up. I entered the house and saw that the same dusty old furniture was still there. I dropped all of the blood bags onto the table and simply stared at them, deciding whether I should drink or not. Should I complete my transition or die? When I thought about it though, the answer was simple. Damon and Stefan were going to need my help eventually and I couldn't have any contact with them or else they would distract me. I needed to help them find Klaus but they just wouldn't know who it was that was telling them what I knew._

* * *

The transition was hard. It hurt and I had no one to help me through it but I managed to get through it all alone. Every time I slipped up, I had to clear my path. The first time I had slipped up, Damon nearly caught me. I was surprised he didn't actually, he was supposed to be older than me. There was another time, too. Damon nearly found me in the abandoned house. He stayed for a while which was kind of creepy. I didn't know what he was doing though. Despite my best efforts, I wasn't able to get a good look at him and see what he was doing. I knew it was for the best though, I couldn't really do either because he would see me or hear me. There was no way around it. It was so hard not to run into his arms and cry, seeking the comfort his embrace would provide. I just wanted to be near him, talk to him, feel him or just listen to him talk to me.

I got up from the blood red couch and left my glass of bourbon on the nearby glass table and waited in front of the door of my little cramped apartment.

Knock, knock.

I opened the door and screamed. It was my new best friends, though they didn't know about the real me, of course. Celia was petite and beautiful. Her hair was a bright blonde and she had gorgeous blue eyes, they were like the deep ocean. Her eyes were what highlighted her the most. Any guy could get lost in them, she could have any man she wanted, whenever she wanted. She was a sweet girl. She hated breaking hearts, though she did it frequently unknowingly.

Now Avia, she was like a carbon copy of Caroline personality wise but with a bit more of bitchy edge. She had jet black wavy hair, forest green eyes, a plump mouth and a body all of the guys wanted a taste of. Unlike Celia, she was a heart breaking bitch. She used and abused, it was kind of sad because she didn't care about what anyone else felt unless she really loved them. I remembered this one guy; he was sweet, charming, handsome and would have done anything for Avia but she accepted a necklace from him and then, dismissed him. It was kind of sad and it made me want to cry. I went over and talked to him, attempting to comfort him though he seemed fine with it as he got ready for his next mission. Me. Me, he went after me. Everyone said he had fallen in love with me and my kind heart and beautiful brown eyes. I had had to let him down, knowing that I couldn't be as harsh as Avia was.

* * *

_Last year of school, whooptyfuckingdoo! I had my last year of school before. Everyone was so exited and I didn't even know why they were. I got into the school and walked into the cafeteria, where everyone hung out together until they had a class. I saw Avia at the back, sitting in our usual seats. I sat down and five minutes later, Shaun walked up to us. I smiled to him and he smiled back, looking nervous. He pulled a beautiful ruby necklace out from behind his back. "Avia, I got this for you it was a lot-" Avia cut him off._

_"Aww thanks, now get out of my face." She yanked the necklace out of his hand. You should have seen his face, it was heart wrenching. I gave Avia a judging stare as she looked at me and simply shrugged. Sighing, I walked off to find Shaun. I found him outside of the cafeteria leaning against the wall. He looked absolutely dreadful, like his hopes had all been shot down._

_"Hey," I said softly as he looked up at me with an unshed tear in his eye._

_"Hey," he grumbled, quickly wiping at his face._

_"You ok?" He nodded and then looked back down at his feet, fidgeting about. "You sure? I know what Avia is like and, to be honest, I don't think she deserves someone like you. Someone who is sweet, kind, charming and handsome. You will meet the right girl someday but it's just not her." _

_He looked up at me with hope filling up in his eyes again and a dazzling smile. I smiled back and hugged him. "Now, go take your necklace back. She does not deserve it. Go!" I ordered, laughing and shoving his shoulder. He chuckled and went back in and grabbed the necklace Avia was holding in her hand leaving her shocked and her eyes were filled with rage. _

_5 Months Later_

_"Hey, Elena! How are you and your new 'boyfriend'?" Girls giggled to me as I walked by them in the corridor, confusion marring my features. Then, Avia ran up to me looking angry, angry at me?_

_"Hey, what's up?" I asked nervously. Why the hell was I nervous? I was a vampire, for God's sake._

_"You know what's up, Elena Salvatore." I had had to rename myself just in case anyone happened to find out about me. I shook my head at her. "Why am I hearing that you are dating Shaun?!" I frowned. I didn't ever recall giving Shaun the time of day._

_"Um, what are you talking about?" Avia scowled while Celia rolled her eyes._

_"It's going around school that you are dating Shaun. You know I like him, Elena!" I rolled my eyes. This girl was stupid as hell! She was really starting to push my buttons!_

_"And ,when did you start liking him?" _

"_I'm not dating him! I have someone else in my life that I love and there is no room for no one else. I love Damon! I miss Damon," I broke down, tears stinging at my eyes. I wanted Damon to hold me, not my friends. Him. I wished I was able to talk to him but he needed his anger, if he knew that I was alive then his anger would have been pushed aside and he would have gotten killed. I could hear everyone hushing me as I sobbed and fell into their waiting arms._

_After School_

_"Hey, Elena," Shaun smiled as he walked out of the school next to me._

_"What do you want?" I grumbled and he shook his head in surprise at the way I had spoken to him._

_"I just wanted to say hi. What's up?" I growled and stopped, pulling him by the collar so that our faces were a mere inch apart. He was so close to my face, that he grew frightened at the sheer anger that was radiating off my body._

_"YOU! That's what's up! You think that you can go around school saying, 'I'm in love with Elena,' and 'Elena and I are dating'? Well, NO! I'm sorry to say this, Shaun, but I'm in love with someone else. It will always be him. We will be together soon, not now but soon. Just leave me alone." I growled and threw him back, stalking off towards the gates._

* * *

"So, what are we doing today, since it's not a school day?" Celia asked, grinning. I smiled at her whilst Avia didn't acknowledge her. Typical Avia.

"I can't stay that long, I'm going out of town to see my parents. I'll be gone for about a week and I'm leaving tonight so, I need to pack and then go." That was the best thing about being a vampire. You could do everything at the last minute without having to answer to anyone.

"Aww, we will miss you!" Celia cried. Avia, again, wasn't paying attention. Sometimes you just wanted to grab that girl and shake her.

"I will be back, I promise. Now, let's do some shopping." Avia bounced up and down clapping her hands excitedly. Great, now she decided to pay attention.

We walked around, doing a bit of window shopping and a bit of actual shopping. I had about three or four bags while Avia had about fifteen and Celia had one. She was the easiest shopper out of us three. After a while of walking around and a bite of a little something from the café, I went home to pack. I wasn't really going to my parents. If I could I would have but I can't because they are dead. I was going to visit Damon. Well, not visit him but rather, spy on him.

After I was packed and ready to go, I grabbed a tumbler and poured out some bourbon, downing it all in one go as I grabbed my suitcase and left. I was heading to Georgia, in search of Damon. He would most likely be there since it was there, that I saved him.

It took a couple of hours to get there but it was worth it, just to see him. I went to Bree's bar but, of course, it wasn't 'Bree's bar' anymore, considering she was dead and all. I rounded the corner and stopped as soon as I saw him in all of his glory, walking out of the bar.

Damon.


	3. Hidden In The Shadows

**A/N: **Sorry this hs been so late real life got in the way. Who has seen the new episodes of TVD!? Who got all hyped up when they saw Elena drinking Damon's blood._ Me, me, me.___It was sooo good. Who enjoyed it? I know I did. ;) Thank you everyone for all the reviews every single one of you! Also big thanks to me Beta, she's just plain and simpy awesome! Hope you guys enjoy and remember to review. Thanks evveryone.

**Disclaimer: ****I own not a damn thing apart from my insane little mind which are filled with stories like this one. XD ENJOY!**

**Hidden In The Shadows**

**Elena's P.O.V**

I backed up against the brick wall and hid in the shadows. I had to wait for the perfect moment to show myself to him. He would be shocked and probably assume I was Katherine. Well, he would, of course, think that anyway seeing as how he had held me in his arms when my body was silent, my heart no longer beating. He looked a bit messed up, as if he hadn't shaved for days. I could kind of tell from afar by the dark dusting on his cheeks and neck. I wasn't complaining though, because, if anything, the stubble on his face made him look even sexier than he usually was. I followed him back to his motel room and went down to the register office. I compelled the manager there to give me the room next to Damon's. For free, of course.

I walked into my room and flipped the light switch on. The motel room was small and looked a bit cramped but the décor provided it with a warm and comfortable feel. While it looked homey, the smell wasn't so welcoming. It smelt rancid. It was like thousands of people had had sex on the same bed without the sheets being changed. It was disgusting, I mean, have they never heard of an air freshener? Thank God, I came prepared. I pulled out my bottle of perfume and sprayed it all over the room and then in the bathroom. I walked back into the room and started to unpack. Once I had finished unpacking, I listened next door to hear what Damon was doing. It sounded like he was having a shower. I then decided to have a shower, too.

I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around myself. I walked into the room and saw Caroline sitting on my bed, focusing intently on her perfectly manicured hands.

"Hey, Caroline. What are you doing here?"

She giggled and stood up from the bed to hug me.

"I found out from your high school friends that you were going out of town to visit your parents and I thought, where would Damon go? Of course, he would go to Georgia because that was where he took you when he kidnapped you. I knew you would be wherever he would be." She giggled again. "What are you planning anyway? I haven't been able to talk to you since the day when I found out you were a vampire."

_"__Hello, Katherine." _

_I turned around and faced Caroline. I was hunting in the woods in a small town called Ridgeton. I hadn't expected to see any of my friends here, after all I had been moving from country to country ever since I had come back as a vampire. _

_"What are you doing here? I haven't seen you in sixty years and I would have actually liked to keep it that way." _

_I lost control of my emotions and started to cry. I was around my old best friend and she didn't even know that it was me and that I was, in fact, undead. I had missed her so much. I had kept an eye on her over time and whenever she had gotten into trouble, I had helped her out but she didn't know that. _

_Caroline looked confused but it was obvious why, Katherine had just started to cry in front of her._

"I'm not Katherine," I said once I had calmed down a little. I knew that she was thinking about my words, slowly trying to wrap her head around the situation. Then, she gasped in realisation.

"Elena? I thought you were dead? How are you not dead? Damon saw your body, it's impossible. Unless..." She gasped again. "You're a vampire!" 

_I nodded. She stared at me, her eyes full of remorse. "Oh, Elena, you had to go through the transition, the cravings and everything else all by yourself," she said and then knelt down next to me, holding me in a tight embrace while I sobbed against her shoulder. I could hear her hushing me softly and felt as she rocked us back and forth. I didn't even notice when she used her vampire speed to run us to her motel room with me in her arms._

I had finally calmed down and I wiped the tears from my face as I pulled away from Caroline. "So, how has your supernatural life been?"

"It has been hectic! Damon is such a mess but he won't admit it. He's trying to stay strong but I finally got to know him and I think I finally understand all the things he has done. He did it all for love, to protect you and make sure that you were still in his life, no matter what. If he hadn't of met you, he would be living a long life of misery and I'm pretty sure that is what he is living right now. Why didn't you go to him? When you found out, I mean, why didn't you go to anyone?" Caroline asked.

"I needed Damon to be angry and if I went to one of you then he wouldn't have believed everything about Klaus. So, I stayed out of the way, I needed him to believe that I was dead so that he would be able to kill Klaus. Trying to make Stefan angry was a problem, he was sad, yes, but never angry. He was more sorrowful and, I guess, every time I made an appearance in his dreams, I realised that I wasn't in love with him and he wasn't in love with me. We were in love with the idea of being in love with good people but, with Damon and I, we brought out the best and the worst in each other. We came together like fire. A fire, I believe can never be put out." 

_Caroline stared at me in awe and mumbled, "That is so beautiful."_

"So, how has your love life been et cetera?" 

_Caroline huffed, causing her blond fringe to lift into the air before falling back onto her forehead. "Tyler and I aren't together anymore." _

_I gasped then threw my hand to my mouth in shock. "I thought you two were forever. What happened?" I said, trying to get it all out at once._

"Yeah, so did I but I guess Klaus meant more to him than me," she sighed sadly. "He left me to live out his years protecting Klaus but it has gotten him nowhere. We're fine now. Well, not really, I mean we're fine as in 'we hate each other's guts and we can't stay in a room for longer than a minute without me wanting to rip his heart from his chest and eat it.' I hate him. He changed and not for the better. Now, I have a total creep stalking me and sending me love notes. It's a bit creepy but sweet at the same time, you know. When I bumped into you, I was on my way to the Chuyang Palace in Taiyuan, China. I was going there to find my inner self so I could control my inner demon and, hopefully, find a bit of peace. I don't think I will be going now, though." 

_I frowned at her. "Why would you not go?" I asked._

"I need to be there for you. I never got to help you out with any of this vampire stuff and I figure, now that I know, I should stay and be there for you. You need me and, in a way, I need you, too." 

_I shook my head. "Caroline, you know what I need?" She shrugged. "I need you to find yourself. Really! I'm fine on my own. You need to do this, not only for me but for you and your own benefit. Put your own needs before anyone else's, for once. Think about yourself right now, the rest can wait. Now go, because if you don't go I will bitch at you for an eternity and don't think that I won't do it, because I will!" I said with confidence and as soon as I finished, she giggled and nodded._

"I'll go but for me and you in a way. Well, if I'm going to go then it best be now. Goodbye, Elena, I can't wait to see you again." She hugged me, kissed my cheek and walked out of the room. She left me in her motel room and I turned off all of the lights, locked the door behind me and walked away.  
  
"So, what's been going on? How was it at the temple?" I asked.

"It was good, except for at the end when the kids found out that I was a vampire and tried to kill me. Why they let kids run around in a temple, I have no idea." Caroline shook her head.

"Well did you find your inner demon and control it?"

"I did actually, I can control my cravings without having to drink as regularly." I smiled at her. "You should go, it would totally help, you just have to avoid two kids called Alan and Jakie."

I frowned. "Who would call their kid Jakie?"

"I don't know, alcoholic parents?" She shrugged. I laughed at her and she giggled. "So, what are you up to Elena?" I smiled a little.

__"I'm finally going to tell Damon that I'm alive. Sure, he might hate me for a while but, hopefully, we will be able to start up arelationship. I guess, I will also visit Stefan and if he thinks we have a chance together, I will turn him down." I nodded resolutely and smiled.

"Good plan. So, when we gonna party?" she asked.

"Tonight, so get dolled up. We have guys to impress," I said, smirking.

"Ok, I know you haven't even been near Damon for long but he is already rubbing off on you," she laughed before standing up and walking out of the door. "I'm away to get a dress, see ya!" she called, closing the door behind her.

Tonight was the night that Damon was finally going to find out that I had survived. I was nervous, my hands were shaking violently. I shouldn't be nervous, I was a vampire for Christ's sake. But you still have your humanity, my mind countered.

I dressed in a glittery, dark blue dress which reached to my thighs. The short length might have looked a little slutty but the style also made me look like an elegant lady at the same time. The sleeves reached to my wrists which may have looked a bit too sophisticated for a club but it gave a tantalizing view of my breasts.

I put a bit of make-up on, not too dark but not too light either. I putmy hair into a side ponytail and curled it. Once I was done, I put on my dark blue, glittery heels and grabbed a jacket. When I had put on my jacket, Caroline walked in with a very short dress on, making hers look hotter than mine, but I didn't care. I still looked hot. We were practically wearing the same dress and heels but hers was hot pink and, although she had curled her hair as well, she left it loose. In short, she looked insanely hot.

"Hey, babe! You look sexy. You planning to trap a few guys?" she asked, sounding positively giddy.

"Not a few. One." As soon as I said that, she screamed.

"Ahh! Elena and Damon sitting in a tree, doing something they shouldn't be. First comes sex, then comes marriage, then comes no baby in the vampire carriage."

I laughed. "Classy, Caroline, real classy."

We both laughed as we walked out and headed to the club where Damon was heading to. We were standing outside the club, Electrica. It had a lot of neon lights which made it pretty obvious what it was. Caroline and I compelled the security guard to let us in for free and, once he let us in, we gave a girl our jackets and she gave us a ticket with a number on it in return.

We walked in and I immediately saw Damon at the bar. Like usual, nothing had changed.

Caroline and I walked onto the dance floor and danced with random men, drawing everyone's attention to us. We wanted that because if everyone had their attention focused on us then that would mean we would have Damon's attention, too.

Damon finally looked over to where all the commotion was coming from and saw Caroline and I. He walked towards us and pulled Caroline and I out of sight and into a quiet area, which just so happened to be the bathroom.

"Katherine, what the hell are you doing here? And Caroline, when did you become best buddies with Elena's bitchy ancestor?" Damon asked, raising a curious eyebrow.

"Damon, you have got it all wrong. This isn't Katherine," Caroline said. He laughed and, of course, we frowned at him. "Why are you laughing? I'm not kidding."

"I'm supposed to believe you." He laughed some more, then stopped and looked at us seriously. "Don't joke, Caroline. Elena is dead, I held her limp body in my arms. She's dead. This is Katherine."

I finally decided to speak up. "Damon, I am Elena."

He narrowed his eyes. "Katherine, don't bullshit me. I am not going to play your little games anymore."

I sighed. "Damon, it's really me. I died with vampire blood in my system. I woke up in my coffin and I was in transition. I can't remember who it was that gave me their blood but it's me."

His eyes flashed in anger, it was frightening. It even scared me. "Shut up! Just stop Katherine, you manipulative bitch!" He punched the wall next to me, he didn't stop punching the wall. He then finally stopped and grasped my neck and held on tightly as he pushed me against the wall squeezing my neck. He looked at my eyes, he still looked so angry but then a flash of recognition flitted through his eyes.

His eyes softened and he let go of my neck. "Elena? It's really you! I'm so sorry." He hugged me tightly and I hugged him back. I opened my eyes in the of middle of our hug to see Caroline walking out of the bathroom to give us a bit of privacy. "Elena, I missed you so much." I could feel the tears dropping onto my shoulder which made me want to cry. "Why didn't you come to us when you came back? Why didn't you come to me?" He pulled away from me and looked into my eyes.

"It's ok, I couldn't go to you. If you were angry enough, you would be able to kill Klaus. If you knew I was alive, well, undead then you wouldn't be so angry. I had to wait for you all to kill him." I let the tears fall and he pulled me to him and kissed my head. "I have been so alone, Damon. I had to go through my transition all by myself, I had no one except the men that occupied my bed but none of them were you. Once I died, I realised that I love you, Damon."

He gripped my shoulders tightly and I could feel the anger coursing through his body, causing him to shake. "Elena, you still should have came to us! I don't care what you thought, he still killed you! The anger we felt would have still been there! Elena, how could you? You know how I feel about you. How could you do this to me?"

He looked so vulnerable and it hurt me knowing that he was in pain because of me. He looked at me solemnly and pulled back again.

"I wish I had been there to help you. I wanted to be there to help you," he said sadly.

"I'm so sorry, Damon. I know how you feel about me, it hurt me just as much as it did you. I wanted so much to run back into your arms and just forget everything but I couldn't, Damon. I guess, I was scared. I was being a coward and now, I will regret my decisions for the rest of my life. Damon, it's not too late, I still need you. I still need guidance. I would love for you to be there for me."

The next thing I knew, Damon had me in his arms and was kissing me passionately. We continued this for at least five minutes until we were disturbed by guys walking into the bathroom. We walked out and sat at the bar.

"I'm still mad about this," he said passively.

"I know, but maybe I can change your mind," I purred and winked at him. All he could do was smirk at me.

The bartender walked up to us and asked us what we wanted to drink.

"Could I have a glass of bourbon, please," I said.

"Me, too," Damon said, too, smiling at me. Once we drank our bourbon, I grabbed Damon's hand and led him to the dance floor.

I turned around and pressed my back against his chest and started to slowly grind against him. He turned my face to the side and attacked my mouth with feverish kisses. Then, Caroline decided to interrupt us.

"Guys, wanna quit it? I don't think I want to see a live porn show."

I laughed at her and pulled Damon off of the dance floor so I could get my jacket. Once I had my jacket, I pulled him to the motel I was staying in.

He looked at me confusedly and smirked. "So, Elena, how is it that your motel room is right next to mine, huh?" he asked and put his hands on my hips, guiding me to my bed.

"I stalked you a little, so what?" He chuckled and kissed me. The kiss ended up with tangled, naked bodies rolling around on the bed.  
**  
****The Next Morning  
**  
I woke up and felt Damon behind me, holding me close to his body. I snuggled into him a bit more, waking him up in the process.

"Good morning." I heard him say in my ear.

I smiled and replied, "Good morning, you still angry?"

"_Mmm_, yep, a little bit but maybe someone could change how I feel about it." He smirked at me and I turned around in his arms to look into his eyes.

I felt like I was in heaven, it felt so good to have someone loving me. I had forgotten what it felt like. I got lost in his ocean blue eyes and leaned into him, pressing a kiss to his lips. I could feel the sparks coursing through my body. My stomach felt like it was lighting off fireworks but that moment was interrupted when Caroline burst through the door.

"Good morning, sleepy heads. Rise and shine. I don't care if you're both nekkid."

I growled at Caroline.

"Caroline, do me a favour and get out," Damon said, growling at her.

Caroline just smiled. "No, I don't want to. Plus, we have to go see Stefan and his girlfriend. I don't care what you say, Damon, you are going to get dressed. I will even let you both have some privacy to get ready. No playing bump, bump. Now!" Caroline said, clicking her fingers whilst she walked out.

I rolled my eyes and stumbled out of bed.

"Hey, let's take a shower together," Damon smirked, wiggling his eyebrows at me.

I laughed. "No, that will take longer and you know it."

He sat up, got dressed and walked out and into his room in a huff. I swear he loved to act like a child sometimes. Once I was ready, I walked out of my motel room and saw Damon waiting outside my door looking all hot. He was still in a huff. I walked over to him and grabbed him by the collar of his black shirt and pulled him down to my mouth and gave him the most passionate kiss he had ever had. He put his hands on my hips and gave me back a hot kiss.

I suddenly got yanked apart from Damon and Caroline was in the middle of us. Damon used his vamp speed and had Caroline against the wall with his hand on her neck, squeezing so tight that it looked like her head was about to fall off.

"That is twice you have interrupted us, blondie. Make it a third and heads will be rolling," he said warningly. She nodded and he let go of her and walked to my side. I punched his shoulder and I made sure that it hurt. "Ouch, what was that for?" he asked.

"That was mean, do it again and you don't get any for fifty years," I said flatly.

His eyes shot wide open. "I'm Sorry, I love you so much, I won't do it again," he pleaded and I finally nodded then smiled.

"Let's go see baby bro," he said, wrapping his arm around my shoulder as Caroline caught up with us, skipping ahead.

**A/N2: **Hope you guys enjoyed and come back again leave me your thoughts please?


	4. Chapter 4

Elena's P.O.V

Damon, Caroline and I set off to see Stefan. Damon stopped the car outside of this fancy little house; the kind of house I had always dreamed of having when I was human but in my dream, I was married and there were children running around. I would never have that dream come true. We were in a small town called New Hampshire. I got out of the car along with Damon and Caroline and knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal Marissa.

"Hello, do I know you?" she asked, looking slightly confused at seeing Damon and I.

"Hey, Marissa!" Caroline greeted her and pulled her in for a hug. Obviously, Stefan and Caroline had kept in contact. "This is Damon, Stefan's brother and this is Elena, my best friend, Stefan's ex girlfriend and now, Damon's girlfriend."

I looked over to Damon and he gave me a smirk. He wrapped an arm around me and pulled me closer to him.

"Come on in," she said warily, looking at me. She must have thought I was coming back for Stefan. We walked into the living room and sat down on the expensive looking couch, it looked a bit posh inside the house but posh was made for Stefan. "Stefan is out hunting." Damon and I made a face at her and she giggled. "So, Damon, what brings you here? Stefan said you haven't heard from each other in over fifty years."

"Well, what brings us here is this beautiful woman beside me." He smiled at me and pressed a loving kiss to my cheek. If I could, I would have been blushing so hard.

"_Aww_, aren't they just the cutest?" Caroline cooed and Marissa nodded, smiling at the both of us.

We all heard the door closing before Stefan walked into the living room. He stared at us and took a step back, looking utterly confused.

"Marissa, why did you invite Katherine in?"

Damon ran over to him, grabbing him by the neck and pressing his body against the wall. He pulled him forward, only to shove him back again so Stefan hit his head against the wall. Caroline and I tried to stop him but Damon was stronger.

"Damon, he doesn't know."

We tried to pull Damon back but then he accidentally shoved me and I was thrown back against the wall. Damon looked over to me in shock and ran over to check if I was hurt.

"Are you okay? I am so sorry. Please forgive me, Elena, I love you."

I smiled at him, he was scared that he was going to lose me. I could see the fear in his eyes. I pulled him closer and kissed him before pulling back and stroking his face.

"I'm fine, Damon. I love you, too, you're not going to lose me."

He smiled at me and pulled me in for a hug.

"What the hell is going on, Damon? Elena is dead! I saw her body, she is dead. This is Katherine, she's playing a game and you're playing, too. Are you stupid?" Stefan asked, confused as ever but he wanted answers.

Caroline looked over to Marissa and she looked like she was about to cry. Caroline walked over to her and gave her a hug before stepping closer to Stefan.

"Stefan, there is something you should know. Elena is alive, well, not alive, per se. She's still dead but she's a vampire."

Stefan frowned, the tears stinging at his eyes. "Elena? Oh my God, Elena. What happened?"

Damon and I got up and walked over to the couch where we sat down. Stefan sat down on one side of me as Damon sat on the other. Like usual, a Salvatore on each arm.

"When you all thought I was dead, I wasn't. I was in transition. I don't know how, I don't even know when I was given blood. It just happened. I wanted to die, I never wanted to be a vampire. I wanted to get married, have kids, grow old and die, but I guess, fate had another plan. I was turning. I missed you both, I have been in this world for one hundred years and I have never been more depressed and alone. I wanted to run to you and Damon like I did when I was human. I wanted to do that so much, but Klaus was in the way. I couldn't go to Damon until he was dead. Even after my death, you both were trying to make me choose and even when you didn't know, I chose Damon. After I died, I realised who it was that I was meant to be with. Damon never moved on from me, he challenged me. Everyday was a challenge and I feel like I'm me when I'm with him. The me I used to be before my parents died. I love him, Stefan."

I stared at him, he looked so broken. I realised then that he was still in love with me and I began to start to feel sorry for Marissa. He didn't love her like he loved me. I looked over to her and I could tell that she was hurt. She was staring at Stefan and she could see the despair on his face, too. She looked at me and then looked down at the ground.

"I understand, Elena, I really do. I just wish you would have been able to figure this out before you died."

Caroline looked at me sympathetically.

"I wish I had, too."

An evil, manipulative and seductive voice butted in, startling us all. "Well, well, well. What a beautiful reunion. This has gotta hurt for the new girlfriend." Katherine appeared in the doorway of the living room. "Two of Stefan's exes, his booty call and his brother who he fought with daily because they were both in love with the same girl. All in the same room with you, how fun. How do you feel about that, Marissa? But then again, Elena isn't a threat to you. Well, actually Stefan still loves her so, I would consider her to be a threat. The biggest threat here though, I would have to say is, well look at that, _me_. You should question Stefan about his love for you because I don't think he is over me or Elena." Katherine smirked and walked out, leaving us all reeling with the bad news; Katherine was back.

I looked over to Marissa and she looked like she was about to cry. She stood up suddenly and practically ran from the room. I couldn't get her face out of my head; her blue eyes clouded with tears, a painful grimace marring her features and her black hair bouncing around her shoulders as she ran out of the room. I felt so guilty, I had to get out of the room. I got up and left the house, finally stopping at a tree to hold onto it to keep me from falling. I doubled over as the pain wrenched through my chest. Damon was by my side immediately. He was rubbing my back soothingly and I stood up straight. He stared at me and pulled me to him, his lips landing on mine. My head started to spin. He always made me forget about everything with just a touch of his lips. He was so addicting and I just couldn't get enough.

"Let's get out of here. Caroline will be coming by later, she's just going to see if Marissa and Stefan are okay."

I nodded and got into Damon's car. Once Damon was in the car, he looked over to me. "Are you okay?"

I shrugged. "I guess hearing the truth hurt a little and since when has Caroline been Stefan's booty call?" I asked, sounding a little jealous. Damon frowned at me. "I still love you, Damon, but I still care for Stefan, I can't help that. I don't love Stefan like that, not anymore," I said, reassuring both him and myself. I leaned over and captured his lips with mine, pouring every ounce of my love into that one kiss. I pulled back before Damon could take things any further and set off on the road heading to a hotel. Well, this was just the beginning to a new story. Of course, I was right in the middle again. Like usual.


	5. Believe

**Believe**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine. *Sigh***

_**Elena's P.O.V**_

Damon was silent for the whole ride on the way to the hotel. He was acting strange, he never made any attempt to answer me back when I tried to strike up a conversation with him and he went the wrong way to the hotel twice. He was distracted.

"Damon, are you ok?" I asked him getting out of the car and slamming the door behind me. I looked around the car park in front of the hotel and looked back to Damon. He got out of the car and looked at me.

"Yeah, I'm fine why wouldn't I be?" Damon said shutting the car door.

"Well you have been ignoring every conversation I tried to make between us. So what is wrong? Please tell me." Damon rolled his eyes and walked away into the hotel and walked up to register for a room. The girl he was talking to was a gorgeous blond and when I see her trying to flirt I felt anger made its course through my veins making my blood boil in jealousy and rage. I march up to Damon and pull him next to me and growl at the girl. She shrunk in fear and gave us the key for our room.

"What the hell was that about?" Damon yelled once we got into our room. I rolled my eyes dramatically.

"She was trying to flirt with you if you didn't notice!" I yelled back at him and pulled off my jacket and stood in front of him with my arms crossed against my chest.

"So what, I get hit on by girls, every day but I don't care! So why should you?" I growl at him.

"Because I am jealous, I don't want to be, but I am! So deal with it!" I shout at him, walk into the bathroom slam the door and lock it. I sat down at the door and my tears started to fall down.

"Elena, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that." I let out a strangled cry. "Elena please, don't cry I'm sorry." I just kept on ignoring him, pulled my knees to my chest and kept on crying I heard him sigh on the other side. "Elena if you are not going to let me in this bathroom I will break the door down." I moved over to the bath and curled up. I knew he was going to break the door down either way.

I sniffled. "Just go away, Damon." I murmured.

"No. I will not go away, not now!"

"Well you might as well give up, but I'm not going to let you in." I cried once again.

Damon then kicked the door down and stared at me looking guilty. He knelt down to me, I flinched away from him. "Elena I'm sorry I guess I was jealous about you still having feelings for Stefan. I'm sorry for the way I reacted for you being jealous about a girl flirting with me. You are allowed to be jealous of a girl flirting with me anytime you want. I love you Elena. I will only love you"

"Did you think I would leave you for Stefan?" He nodded slowly looking down at the floor. "I would never do that not to you." I said pulling his face up with hands so that he would look me in the eyes. "I love you Damon it took me dying and watching Stefan move on to notice that. Stefan moved on you never. You never gave up. Even when you thought I was dead." He pulled her in for a kiss and pulled back. "Let's go to bed." She held his hand and pulled him over to the bed and cuddled into him and fell into a deep sleep.

**A/N: I'm Sorry it took me so long to update I had stupid exams then my internet got cut off and I'm sorry that it's so short. Writers block is a bitch. Well Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year hope everyone got what they wanted.**


End file.
